Naruto's Halloween Hootennany (sort of)
by KibatheWolf97
Summary: Kiba, Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino are enjoying their Halloween with an interesting night of roaming the streets in pursuit of candy(and small children to scare). It's pretty classic at first, until Shikamaru tells the legend of 'The Bunny Man', opening everyone's eyes and making them aware that the ghost of a serial killer in a bunny suit is roaming around Konoha. BOO!
1. Chapter 1

**N****A****R****U****T****O**** H****A****L****L****O****W****E****E****N  
**

_A.N. yes, I know its a bit late for a Halloween story because its the middle of January over here! But, I wrote this around Halloween time and never finished it, so I'll keep adding chapters! The chapters are short anyways! Rated T for language/crude teenage humor and thats it! This takes place in a AU, kinda like our modern life if you havent noticed! However the characters can fight, as we see later! _

_**Characters: **Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru! Around the middle/end chapters there's Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Sakura and Ino!_

**CHAPTER 1- Afternoon Bickering**

"Woohoo! It's Halloween dude!" Naruto cheered as he and his friend Kiba were walking home from school one special October day.

"Yeah man, I can't wait to scare the poop out of some dinky lil' kids!" Kiba laughed and slugged Naruto playfully in the shoulder.

"The hell with scaring people, I want the dang can-day!" Naruto replied.

"yeah sure, candy is awesome, but it's even better when it comes off a kid who dropped his bag when he was screaming bloody murder! HA!"

Naruto paused and then squinted at Kiba, "what is up with you and scaring people!" he placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder and pulled him backwards.

"heyyyy" Kiba whined, whacking Naruto's hand, "scaring is fun!" he continued. "You probably think its bad because someone scared the poop out of YOU when you were little"

"nuh-uh, that never happened to me! I'm wayyyy braver than you are! I AM gonna be the Hokage... right?"

"nah.. shuddup about this Hokage thing, its boring and stupid!"

Naruto stopped walking and he began to yell "well 'scuse be for being stupid, your the one who should shut up!"

Kiba glanced at him, walked right up to him and started snarling "who did you say should shut up?"

Naruto, a bit intimidated by Kiba's sudden empowerment grumbled "...no one..."

"riiight" Kiba said, satisfied that he pwned Naruto. They continued to walk on, it was silent for a minute and then Naruto piped up "hey Kiba, are you coming trick or treating? I know your coming to the party later, with everyone else, but Shikamaru and Choji decided to join me and get some candy."

Kiba looked into the sky, "uhhh, I think, what time again?"

Naruto smiled "7:30.. lemme guess, you don't have a costume?"

Kiba chuckled "you got me, I don't have one, but I'll bet you I can think of one!"

Naruto ran a hand though his hair, "great, my costume... uhhh... I might be a .. well... maybe... I KNOW! I'll be a banana! AWESOME! Kids are scared of bananas!"

Kiba burst out laughing "A BANANA? Dude, thats... so... stupid"

Naruto pouted "says who? Bananas are cool!"

Kiba sighed, "your just wishing to get beat up, aren't you"

Naruto shook his head to the side, "I don't see you coming up with any good costume ideas!"

They continued walking, Kiba then jumped "I got it! I'll be a werewolf! I'm good at that! I'll just rip up a shirt, give myself dark eyes and I'll have my fangs and claws unsheathed all night! Top that, fruitcake!"

This time, Naruto took no offense but still looked away in embarrassment. "_A BANANA! What the crap was I thinking?_", he thought.

Then as they passed a tall house with a porch, Naruto called out "well, here's my house! Meet us around 7:30, okay? Don't chicken out on dressing up!" as he ran up the porch steps!

Kiba waved back at him "Got it! See ya later, and you better not chicken out on the banana thing either!" he called.


	2. Chapter 2

**N****A****R****U****T****O**** H****A****L****L****O****W****E****E****N****  
**

** Chapter 2- The Werewolf and The Fox **

When the time came, Kiba left his house with his dog Akamaru loping heavily at his side, tongue flapping around. He was carrying a shopping bag with all his costume stuff because he was too lazy to put it on at home. The sun hadn't even started to go down, which made Kiba doubt it was 7:30.

Naruto was just finishing putting on _his_ costume when the door bell rang. Naruto ran down the stairs barefooted, still putting on his shirt, He slowly opened the door, it creaked open and BAM! He was pounced on by something or should I say someone!

"Happy Halloween fruitcake" Kiba's rough voice echoed through his ear, head pounding from being knocked over. "ow, you didn't have to kill me to say 'hi', yikes" Naruto panted.

Kiba had gotten off him and was now leaning against the wall on one arm. "I _am_ a werewolf..." he started

"HOW ARE YOU A WEREWOLF! You aren't even in your costume!"

"Well, I don't see YOU in your banana costume! Oh, I know, it's because your more of a _**chicken**_ than a banana!"

Akamaru gave a short howl, almost like he was agreeing with Kiba.

Naruto finally got up, "I forgot I lent it to Rock Lee for tonight, go be evil to him!" he whined

"Sure, whatever. What are you dressed up as anyways! Why do you have that on!" Kiba asked

Naruto was wearing a large red T-shirt with a thin white vest and black dress pants. The whisker markings on his face looked extra sharp and extra cute, plus the cheap store-bought kitty ears painted red and white. "I'm a fox! See? Red ears, whiskers, do you think you could put the dark circles around my eyes so I'm scary? Like what your doing!"

Kiba said "alright, but I don't think that will help, I'll get my costume on first and then I'll help you out!"

"Oh, okay" Naruto replied

"Before I do that, may I ask when the other two are getting here?"

"Uh, they said 7:30, thats what time it is now so I guess they will be here soon!"

Kiba nodded and then started jogging down the hall, "the bathroom's on the left? Right?" Kiba asked

"Yeah! Hurry up though!"

When Kiba had gone, Naruto stood in silence, he looked over to where Akamaru was sitting. "what are YOU looking at" Naruto sneered. Akamaru hopped up and bounded around in a circle, snorting and barking as if saying "nooo! I'm not staring! Nooo"

All of a sudden the door bell rang, making Naruto and Akamaru jump. Naruto opened the door, only to be greeting loudly with a chorus of "TWICK OWR TWEEEEET!" from some little kids.

At first he said nothing, then he closed the door and whispered "No one sees the wizard!" and then he slammed the door in the kids' faces.

"What in the world was that! You sound like a screwed up elf who just got fucked by a monkey" A husky voice sounded behind him.

Akamaru leaped over and barked really loud as Kiba leaped off the middle stair and in front of Naruto, he was in his costume.

"ahhh! A warwulf!" Naruto laughed, pretending to be scared.

"ROOOAAR!" Kiba laughed back!

Kiba's costume was a lot different than Naruto's. Kiba had fluffy cardboard ears, the cheap dark brown fur was darker than his real hair so they looked pretty real. He was also wearing a torn black T-shirt, his dark blue jeans were blood stained and his red gloves outlined his claws which were painted black for the occasion.

"coolio costume, your lucky you have real claws and fangs because the fake ones are pretty lame. See?" Naruto grinned, plastic fangs were waxed to his canine teeth. "If I accidentally swallow one of these I swear-" Naruto growled

"If you hate them that much then why don't you take them off!"

"meh! I dun wanna!" Naruto whined

"sure, whatever, do you still wanna put black around your eyes?" Kiba asked

"Yeah, why not, it'll help with the scary part of my costume" Naruto smiled

Kiba grabbed Naruto's sleeve and dragged him back up the stairs. Akamaru, who kept getting ignored, got up and bounded after them, but instead of joining them by the bathroom mirror, he went into the living room and found a comfy corner to sleep in. He curled up, yawned and then drifted off to sleep!


	3. Chapter 3

**N****A****R****U****T****O**** H****A****L****L****O****W****E****E****N**

**Chapter 3- Chainsaw Guy vs Unicorn Demon  
**

A few minutes later the doorbell rang twice, Akamaru's ears perked up and he glared at the door. He stood up, stretching and letting out a loud groan. Akamaru hobbled down the stairs, still half asleep. The dog was in front of the door, he stood on his hind legs and bit the door knob, Giving a little push with his paws and a nudge with his nose, the door creaked open. Normally Akamaru would slowly back up and return to being on all fours, but when he opened the door he noticed he was glaring into the bloody masked face of a kid with a chainsaw. Akamaru yelped and timbered backwards, scrambling on his back he kicked himself up and ran whining up the stairs.

"oops, was I too scary?" the boy said, his voice quite familiar and loud.

"I dunno man, but you sure sent him running!" a deeper voice, coming from a boy behind him who was in a cheap black cape and vampire fangs mumbled. "I take it Naruto's here, and Kiba" the vampire said.

Akamaru sprinted into the bathroom, his large white tail curled between his legs. Kiba, who was finishing up drawing circles around Naruto's blue eyes stopped and turned to Akamaru, who ran right into him and started frantically licking his hand. "woah, what the heck happened!" Kiba asked, rubbing Akamaru's fluffy belly to calm him down.

Akamaru let out an enormous wailing bark, he was first to hear the footsteps coming down the hall.

"What? Guy with a chainsaw? What are ya' going on about? You probably were dreaming"

Naruto started to laugh "Akamaru wasn't dreaming Kiba, that 'chainsaw guy' is Choji, that's his costume, so they gotta be here!" Naruto jumped up in the air "yesss! Finally!"

The footsteps in the hall grew louder, "Akamaru you idiot, see, you got all scared over Choji and Shikamaru!"

Then they heard a voice from down the hall yell out "hey! Where are you guys? Choji scared Akamaru!" It was Shikamaru.

Even farther down the hall they heard Choji whine "I didn't do it on purpose!"

Naruto gave a quick look at his eyes in the mirror and then leaped out into the hallway, "Happy Halloween guys! I cant wait to go-"

Naruto was interrupted by Kiba, who leaped over him laughing and yelling "I LOVE YOU!"

Kiba landed directly in front of Shikamaru with a loud BANG, which startled him. "owww, you did it again Kiba! Stop killing me!" Naruto whined, sprawled out on the floor.

Kiba sighed "alright, fine" and went to help Naruto up.

Choji finally made it up the stairs, he let out a howl "AWOOO! Cool costume Kiba!"

Shikamaru glanced at Choji like, _THAT was your impression of a werewolf?_.

"Your costumes look cool too, welcome to the par-taay!"

Then Naruto butted in "what about meeeee! I'm a fox... wait, what do foxes say?"

They all exchanged confused glances, then Shikamaru piped up "they say MOO!"

"-and I hear that from a kid with a IQ over 200! Now I'll be right back, I gotta get something!" Naruto smiled, running down to his bedroom.

There was a long pause...

"...so I herd you liek mudkips" Kiba squeaked, which Choji snickered at.

Naruto returned from his room with a stack of colorful pillow cases.

"_**CANDY BAGS!**_ Get em' while their _**manly**_!" Naruto called, a lot like a vendor at a sports game.

Kiba grabbed a black and red case, he turned to Naruto "manly?" he asked

Choji snatched a green one, "what the heck do you mean manly?"

Naruto chuckled, an evil smile crossed his face. Shikamaru reached for a blue case, "why did you say it like a vendor?" he mumbled.

Naruto chuckled once more, "I mentioned manly because I could only find four clean pillow cases, and I guess one of these pillow cases had-" he stopped and looked around demoniacally, to see who had the sissy pillow case.

Then he turned red when he saw what pillow case he had, he moaned in embarrassment "-unicorns"

Choji started snickering and Kiba burst out laughing "UNICORNS! Man that would have gone _**great**_ with a banana costume, but _**NO**_, you had to lend it to Lee!" Choji flipped out and laughed even harder, "You were gonna be a banana?" he cackled.

Shikamaru started snickering, "oh man, this is getting way to funny!"

Kiba returned laughing "oh, yeah, your so manly Naruto, you fucking unicorn demon!"

Naruto yelled "shut up guys! C'mon! I was being nice letting you guys take the good ones! I'll just turn this inside out and no one will see a thing!"

The laughter stopped, "awwww" Kiba whined

Naruto gave him a look and then pumped his fist in the air, "_**LETS A GOOOOOO!**_" he shouted and out the door they went, on their way to the craziest Halloween night they will ever experience.

_A.N. FINALLY! After 3 chapters they FINALLY leave the house, the next chapters are hilarious, so be prepared to piss yourself laughing!_


	4. Chapter 4

**N****A****R****U****T****O**** H****A****L****L****O****W****E****E****N**

**Chapter 4- Trick Or Treat! Smell My Feet! Give Me Something Good to Eat(like, I dunno, your Mom!)  
**

As the four boys stepped onto the grass, they saw a lot of kids running around screaming things like "Happy Halloween", "Scared ya'!" and "I'm gonna beat you with a belt if you don't gimme my candy!"

Uh, maybe not that last one, but you can pretty much understand what stuff comes out of kids mouthes when the want candy! I guess "belt beatings" is the new "trick" part of trick or treat. According to Naruto, it is.

But the scene was perfect, as if it were a trick or treat scene on TV! With kids running across the fat asphalt street, pumpkins lining the side walks, crazy old men yelling at teens for shooting paint balls at chipmunks. Even the full moon was out, glistening through the half-naked trees. Akamaru was roughing around when they got out of the house, Kiba started to join him.

"Its a nice night, I don't remember Halloween ever being this.. well.. colorful! I'm really loving all of this and we've only been out for a few minutes!" Naruto said, his voice becoming more energetic as he went on. "All these amazing sights, I'm excited I think I'm gonna _**EXPLODE!**_"

"Well _don't_ because I don't want to pick up all your body parts and sew you back together" Shikamaru grumbled, as usual!

Then, Choji, pointing out the obvious yelled "OMG A HOUSE!" he sprinted down the road with the plastic chainsaw over his head. Naruto instinctively followed him chanting along "candy, candy, candy, candy!" they grunted.

Kiba started running too, "guys, wait up! Your so stupid!"

Shikamaru was last to follow, he looked behind him and said "oh brother, this is gonna be bad" as he jogged halfway up the street to where the others had stopped running.

Shikamaru finally caught up to the other three who were standing in a line along side the road. "guys! Why the heck did you stop!"he asked

"_fresh meat_!" Naruto whispered in his ear.

Shikamaru was about to ask why he said "fresh meat" but when he saw the kids he knew what was going on.

There were five of em', they could not have been more than 11 years old, each one of them dressed in dinky little Walmart costumes. They stared up at the suspicious looking boys with straight faces. The oldest of them, who looked around 10 or 11 years old, dressed up as a gangster, had pushed his friends along and told them to keep going.

The kid, trying to act all tough, stood in front of the group of tough looking teens and buffed his chest out. He said "yo doods, you aren't so scary, I can take you on" his voice was strong and confident...until Kiba showed him his fangs and Choji hissed at him through his bloody mask. The boy flinched and then quickly turned around and almost running right into Naruto who had happened to be standing behind him.

Naruto gave the boy a dark glance with his black shaded fox eyes. He was able to turn them red because of the spirit inside him. Shocked at Naruto's death glare, the kid gasped and looked around, there was no one on his left so he ran, squealing something back at them, it sounded a bit like "jerks!" but it turned more into a cry like a kid would cry if his pants fell down while playing DDR!

Akamaru yelped after the boy as if he were yelling "you better run!"

Naruto stood there with his pals and then laughed "That was TOO easy, all we did was look at him! Laaaaaame"

Kiba rubbed his neck with a slight smirk and closed eyes, "Just warming up, kid" he said.

Shikamaru, sighed and looked at the kid running "why the hell do you guys do it anyway?"

there was a long pause

Kiba spoke up, "listen man, you don't know what it's like to scare someone, I know you never have. Look at you, cheap black cape and skinny jeans wearing vampire! Your not even wearing makeup! Not trying to bully you but I think your a Halloween pacifist man."

Shikamaru shrugged, "Yes but no, Kiba, I'm just the guy who doesn't think little kids deserve to be tortured on Halloween. You don't have to agree with me, it was funny watching you guys scare him. He was a total weakling after all. But being all tough and protective in front of his friends _**was**_ pretty brave of him."

Naruto, annoyed by the debate, shouted out "c'mon guys! I WANT CANDY!"

"alright, alright, the house is right here!" Shikamaru said

"yay!" Naruto said, pleased that he got _**his**_ way for once.

Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Akamaru all hopped up the stairs of the first house. Naruto jammed the doorbell in and while waiting for it to be answered he did a little "candy dance" and sang a dinky song, his empty unicorn pillow case flapped around.

A short old woman opened the door. **"Trick or Treat!"** Naruto sang with a cute smile, but that smile turned to a small frown when he noticed he was the only one who said it!

Naruto flashed an angry look at his friends who were standing around smiling, unaware of their fail. Kiba saw Naruto upset and corrected himself by saying "what the fox said!"

The old lady gave an entertained chuckle and put some treats in the boys' bags. Kiba whispered to Naruto "_hey dude, I think you should embarrass us like this more often, this lady LOVES it!_"

As they began to leave, Shikamaru called over his shoulder "Have a good Halloween ma'am!"

When they were away from the house, Choji began searching through his bag. "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" he screamed

"WHAT!" Naruto said almost immediately, the other two looked from Choji to Naruto.

Choji had an over joyed expression on his face as he held out a small package "I GOT A FLIPPIN' REESE'S CUP!"

He waved it in everyone's faces like it were cold, hard cash. Naruto stuck his nose into his bag and chuckled, he lifted his face out of the back and smirked "I got three of em'"

Choji gasped in shock, Shikamaru gasped as well "Naruto, be careful..." he warned

"Can I has the Reese's?" Choji asked

Naruto looked at his candy, "**NO!**"

And boy, let me tell you, that may have been the worst thing Naruto had said in his entire life.

"oh no" Shikamaru cried nervously as Choji brought his chainsaw over his head.

_A.N. You better read the next chapter! I wrote it half asleep and you all know what that means, MAYJER CRACK FIKSHIN! _


	5. Chapter 5

**N****A****R****U****T****O**** H****A****L****L****O****W****E****E****N**

_A.N. Like I said in Chapter 4, I wrote this half_, _so its insane! When I re-read it the next morning, I was laughing my head off because of how ridiculous it was! I was going to exclude it, but my brother and my cousin loved it so much I kept it! Prepare yourself for MAYJER CRACK FIKSHIN!_**  
**

**Chapter 5- Reese's Fight **

"_GIMMEEE THOSE!"_ Choji screeched, swinging his chainsaw inches from Naruto's face. Naruto leaped back and yelled back "NEVARRR!" _**Then**_ Choji began to attack!

"Oh son of a- KIBA! Hold him down, he's on a Reese's rampage!" Shikamaru ordered, he ran in to where Choji was rearing up and attempted to grab the plastic chainsaw.

"Got it Shikamaru!" Kiba saluted and leaped at Choji, trying to tackle him.

But since Choji was so heavy, it was really hard for someone to knock him down, even Kiba. Choji glanced at Kiba and roared, he swung his elbow back, deflecting Kiba's tackle by hitting him in the gut. "dang" Kiba gasped as he hit the ground and skidded along the asphalt, adding more rips and blood stains to his "werewolf shirt"

"I WANT REESE'S! Choji roared loudly like a gorilla!

Naruto screeched in terror, now on the grass, hugging his knees and covered his head he cried "DONT KILL ME!"

But Shikamaru wouldn't let that happen, for he had a tight grip on the chainsaw and was having an intense tug-of-war with Choji, he panted out "CHOJI! Calm... down..."

Akamaru was over next to Kiba, who managed to walk off the enormous scrape on his shoulder. The dog decided it would be fun to draw a bunch of attention by howling at the moon as loud and as haunting as possible. Kiba started to rapidly tap Akamaru on the shoulder and he whispered "not now, boy, I'll bring you to the clearing and you can howl as much as you want"

But Akamaru didn't listen, kids and parents had come over to see the beautiful white wolf cry at the moon, unfortunately they noticed the fight. One idiot started calling out stuff like "take em' down, beat em' up!" which got more attention. Another idiot yelled out "oh look, they are playing football with a chainsaw!" and _**THAT**_ got _**everyone's**_attention.

Kiba, being the only smart one at the moment decided to break up the fight by running as fast as possible towards Choji and Naruto, pushing Naruto to his feet and helping him run away. Which surprisingly worked!

Shikamaru, who was still talking Choji into calming down, let go of the chainsaw and fell hard onto the ground. Choji looked around for Naruto, and Kiba, but noticed they weren't there. So his face softened up and he dropped the chainsaw at his feet. "Where has the Reese's gone?" he asked, staring off into the distance.

Shikamaru, relieved that it was over, sighed "You went nuts, Choji, you went nuts."

Shikamaru gave a nervous laugh, "No one.. says no to Choji anymore! Uh, to keep you from killing anymore people, have my Reese's, I don't like peanut butter anyway" he tossed Choji a peanut butter cup wrapped in an orange wrapper.

The crowd around them had left, after finding out the show ended, and went to pet Akamaru who had stopped howling. Choji was embarrassed that he was seen attacking like an animal. "heh, thanks Shikamaru, hope no one got hurt!"

Shikamaru was pretty sure that there were no injuries, he was okay, Naruto never got hit and if Kiba was hurt, he'd always be able to shake them off as if they never happened. He glanced over to where they were hiding, Naruto's white vest gave them away.

"Come out you guys, Choji's alright!" he hollered

"yay..." Kiba grumbled as he jogged out from behind the dumpster. Naruto followed him, still a bit paranoid of Choji.

To get his trust back, Choji gave Naruto a "man hug" and they walked on down the road.

Just noticing the wound on Kiba's shoulder, Choji put a hand on his mouth. "Did I do that?" he asked Kiba

Kiba, a bit confuzzled looked at Choji, "do what?"

Choji glared at Kiba, "that, that big bloody thingy on your shoulder!"

"what, this paper cut?" Kiba lifted the torn flap of his shirt that was covering the full scrape, it went all the way down his back. "well, heh, you knocked me over, but the road did the scraping!"

Choji was speechless, for once he was regretting that he hurt a friend "I am like, so sorry"

"DUDE! I dont care! It's actually a cool little addition to my costume! Real blood stains make everything so much cooler! Especially when their from someone's else's wounds!"

"Now your making me jealous!" Choji whined

Naruto then _**purposely**_ gave Kiba a large slap on the shoulder and yelled "wazzup man!"

Kiba gritted his teeth, the scrape stung like nuts now that Naruto had to come along, "you'll regret that" he growled

Naruto, stuck his tongue out and they continued down the line of houses. Gaining more candy, scaring some losers. One kid dropped his entire candy bag and ran frantic down the street screaming. They all split the reward, making sure to give _**ALL **_the Reese's to Choji! Naruto stole only the Whoppers and licorice, Kiba split the rest with Shikamaru.

_A.N. sooo, how do I sound half asleep? please review! The next chapter has the Sand Siblings in it! READ ON BRUDDA!_


	6. Chapter 6

**N****A****R****U****T****O ****H****A****L****L****O****W****E****E****N**

_A.N. This one has less crack involved in it, BUT it has new characters! _

**Chapter 6- Sand Siblings**

On their way to the next house, or group of child victims, they met up with some familiar faces!

"Gaara! Temari! Kankuro! Happy Halloween! How are you guys!" Naruto smiled, all friendly. "I wouldn't expect to see you three trick or treating!"

"Hey! Were not trick or treating! Thats for kids! I'm 17 now!" Kankuro's voice had a harsh tone.

Kiba glanced at Kankuro like, "_are you freaking kidding me?"_

"We are not losers! And if you guys aren't trick or treating then why are you in costumes!" Naruto whined

**BUSTED**

"You got us! "Us" as in Temari and Gaara, not me, I'm not in a costume!" Kankuro said, spinning around.

He was telling the truth, it wasn't much of a costume, but it was dark and scary. Kankuro was wearing eyeliner, black fingerless gloves and skinny jeans, his dark purple hoodie was unzipped halfway and he wore only a thin tank top underneath. "Goths, you can rearrange the letters and make "ghost'" he smirked

Gaara finally spoke up, "He isn't trick or treating, obviously, but I have to admit I am" Gaara was only wearing a simple black monk cloak and had a staff in his hand, "not much of a costume but hey, I get candy!"

Naruto laughed, "Gaara! you like Halloween don't you, I've never seen you this happy!"

Gaara shook his head, "it is quite fun..."

"ADMIT IT! You love Halloween, Gaara! Don't lie!" Naruto shouted!

Gaara shrugged heavily, "If I say yes will you go away!"

"FINE!" Naruto yelled!

"I LOVE HALLOWEEN!" Gaara yelled, "now please _**go away!**_"

"awww, okay" Naruto said, dissapointed, "I liked the enjoyable Gaara!" he said to himself.

Now Temari, was over next to Shikamaru, who was standing by an oak tree near the graveyard. She was also a vampire so that gave her something to flirt about, "So vampires seem to be the new thing huh?"

Shikamaru glanced at her, after taking note that his costume officially sucked, he mumbled "what are you going on about! I hardly look like a vampire!"

"You look great to me" Temari lied

Then Choji showed up and taunted "oooh, Shikamaru's got a vampire girlfriend!"

Shikamaru shot him a look "she's obviously not my girlfriend, I don't date and you know it Choji! Lay off!"

Choji frowned "well, sorry, it was only a joke, what makes you so angry?"

Shikamaru replied, "I'm not mad, not mad at you or anyone else!"

"alright! Yay!" Choji said and the three of them continued talking

Over by the entrance to the graveyard, Kiba was sitting on a large stone wall.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Kiba asked

"guess! It's why I dressed Gothic just this once"

Kiba looked up and thought, "well, haha... you do look pretty freaky than you usually are so-!"

Kankuro interrupted, "Are you calling me freaky!"

"no way man, I-"

"yeah huh! I'm gonna freaking knock you off that wall and let you get eaten by zombies!" Kankuro laughed

"Hey, if you hit me, I'm _**gonna make you a zombie!**_" Kiba replied

Kankuro went off topic and asked, "well, I'll tell you anyways, I'm out here because Gaara challenged me to scare as many kids as possible in one night! He's gonna try to scare more but I doubt that because him and Temari keep stopping at houses. I'm at 30 kids so far, he's only at 10!"

"Right on! I'm doing the same, but I gotta try and stay with the others, we scared this one kid who was trying to act all brave in front of his friends, all I did was show him my teeth and he sent running like hell!"

"Well, it's the perfect night to be a werewolf so I bet you those kids went home crying to their mommies that they saw a real werewolf." Kiba had to laugh, "and the kids you scared probably went home crying to their mommies that a scary emo guy made them pee their pants!"

"I love being evil!" Kankuro smiled


	7. Chapter 7

**N****A****R****U****T****O****H****A****L****L****O****W****E****E****N**

**Chapter 7- The Clearing**

"Well, see you around guys! Have a good Halloween!" Naruto waved

Gaara waved back, Kankuro started walked backwards and laughed "MARRY ME NARUTO!"

Kiba put his hands in the air "THATS MY LINE!"

Temari gave Shikamaru a flirty wave and Shikamaru rolled his eyes a bit, which Temari didn't like too much.

Naruto then remembered, he yelled "Wait! I forgot to ask you something!"

Gaara turned, "what?"

Naruto waved "I'm having a party tonight, it starts at 10pm, hope you guys can make it!"

Gaara replied, "Oh yeah, I forgot you told me that in school! Sorry man, I can't go but I'm pretty sure Temari and Kankuro here can go.

"Awww, sucks for you"  
"Yup" Gaara said

"Alright, see ya guys!" and they split apart.

They walked along the streets, it was getting quite late and they were starting to get tired. With candy bags weighing at 5 pounds, they were about ready to quit candy shopping and going down to the creepy places like the clearing and the old graveyard, not the one they were just at.

The cold wind blew, taking leaves across the street, they clicked when the flipped over. "grrr, I'm freezing" Kiba grumbled

"how do you think werewolves feel being out at the full moon with a torn shirt and jeans?" Naruto mocked

"_**Hey**_! Werewolves have _**FUR**_! Normal people don't!"

"Since when are you normal?" Naruto joked, slapping Kiba's back _**again**_,

"Ow, screw it! I'm gonna murder you with only a toothpick if you do that again!"

Naruto looked at Kiba, then spanked him on the back.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's collar and threatened to bite his neck by showing his fangs. "okay, okay, I'm sorry" Naruto choked

"You thought I was afraid hurt you! Idiot!" Kiba said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Shuddup will you guys?" Shikamaru groaned

Kiba and Naruto walked along in silence. They did have fights like this constantly and Shikamaru gets annoyed easily when they do.

When they hit the dead end of their street, they decided to cut through the woods so they could go to the clearing and check out their candy.

The clearing was a popular place on Halloween because the rumor was way back, even _**before**_ the first Hokage was born, all the bodies who's souls went to hell were buried here, there were no gravestones because the people did not even deserve their names above their burial spots.

Earlier Kiba had told Akamaru he could howl here, since he was part wolf and wolves get an urge to howl when they are excited, upset, annoyed, even wanting to find a mate. In this particular case, Akamaru was excited! When they walked through the mess of dead, bare trees, Akamaru burst in, went up on the large slab of rock, located in the middle of the clearing and started out with a throaty, high pitched whine that's tone grew deeper into a long, haunting howl. Like the one he let out during the Reese's epidemic.

The others watched him, Kiba ran up and quickly hopped up the rock, he looked up at the moon. He wasn't going to howl, no way, that would have been _**too**_ weird. So he laughed and shouted "woohoooo!"

Close enough

Akamaru howled until the clouds went over the moon, he put his head down and licked Kiba like "_that was fun"_

Kiba leaped off the top of the rock and Akamaru, being the sissy, went the same way he went up.

When they caught up to Naruto, Naruto giggled "That was so cool! I wanna do that!" Naruto sped towards the rock and did a fake little "awoooooo!" and then jumped off the rock, not landing as well as planned and rolling across the dead grass.

"_Moron_" Kiba said under his breath

_A.N. aww howling Akamaru... and Kiba! The next chapter is the last one I have pre-written! I'm not sure if I'll have the mood/spirit to continue because its JANUARY! But if I get enough reviews and motivation I'll probably work something out!_


	8. Chapter 8

**N****A****R****U****T****O ****H****A****L****L****O****W****E****E****N**

_A.N. Last chapter for now :( but this one has a bit of KibaIno in it :)_**  
**

**Chapter 8- Interrupting Females! **

After all this howling, Akamaru decided it would be nice to randomly plop down and sleep, not caring that he was sleeping on evil dead people!

Speaking of evil dead people, Shikamaru rounded everyone up and had them all sit down.

"But I don't wanna sit down" Naruto whined like a little kid

"DO IT! I wanna try something!" he said

They all sat in a circle, "ooh! Are we playing 'duck duck goose'!" Naruto giggled

"WHAT, NO!" Shikamaru snapped

"haha, duck duck goose" Choji snickered

Shikamaru stood up, "I'm gonna try to tell you guys a scary story, I'm gonna tell you about-"

"dun dun dunnnnnnnn" Naruto interrupted

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Kiba pushed Naruto who rolled over in a ball "THAT WASNT NICE!" he squealed

"Your face isn't nice!" Kiba barked, he was lying back on Akamaru who was snoring loudly, he made a nice pillow.

"Guys, quit fighting for the millionth time, listen to Shikamaru!" Choji spoke up.

Naruto sat up off the ground, he was all dusty. Kiba put his hands behind his own head as if he were relaxed, "hit us with it Shikamaru!"

"Alright, so I'm gonna prove I'm not a Halloween pacifist by scaring you guys with a scary story, its about this clearing here."

"cool, go ahead" Naruto smiled

Suddenly the moon peered through the clouds, Kiba looked at Akamaru to make sure he wasn't going to howl again. The wolf-dog was fast asleep.

Shikamaru prepared himself "So you guys know that this clearing is where all the dead bodies of people who's souls went to hell were buried, these bodies are mostly worm poop now because all of this happened 500 years ago!"

Choji shivered and not because of the cold.

But before Shikamaru could continue they heard two girls laughing. "aw, he didn't even start!" Naruto whined

The two girls laughs were actually quite familiar, "wait a minute, I know that laugh!" Shikamaru got up

The two girls skipped into the clearing, laughing and screaming, "SAKURA?" Naruto yelled, "Ino?" Shikamaru was a bit confused seeing both the blond headed Ino and pink headed Sakura visit the **_clearing_**, one of the scariest places in Konoha.

The girls finally noticed the boys were here and they waved all girly "hey guys!" Sakura squealed.

Naruto squealed back "Hey Sakura!"

"Cool costumes girls!" Kiba complimented

Sakura was wearing a sexy pirate girl costume and Ino was wearing a classic cat girl costume, how did they predict that? I tell you I do not know!

Shikamaru was a bit embarrassed that Ino was here because she was normally the one who taunted him for being boring, even more than Temari. **_That's_** why Shikamaru doesn't date!

Choji, however was happy to see Ino because they got along well, they were starting to suspect Choji of having feelings for Ino. Shikamaru didn't suspect him because he's known Choji for a long time and he knows that Choji is just a friendly guy.

Then Naruto asked, "hey, do you want to hang out with us for the rest of the night? Were done trick or treating!"

Sakura spoke up, "sure, that sounds like fun, were done trick or treating too!" so then girls joined the circle.

"Are we playing 'duck duck goose?'" Ino asked

"wha- NO! Naruto already asked that! I'm going to tell you guys a scary story about the clearing." Shikamaru snapped

Kiba turned to Ino and looked at her cat costume, "uh, Ino, are you a cat?"

Ino looked at Kiba, "yeah, don't you like cats?"

"They're cute" Kiba lied "but don't you think your costume shows a lot of, well, skin?"

Ino didn't answer, she was wearing a black belly shirt and really skinny black shorts with a little cat tail and ears. Instead she looked at Kiba and turned the question back at him, "look at your costume and tell me who's showing a lot of skin, Jacob Black!"

Kiba rubbed his arms, "hey, I got in a fight, it wasn't this torn when we left the house! And your lucky it's my shirt, not my pants!"

Kiba and Ino had back and forth arguments like this, it was a lot like how Shikamaru and Temari were sometimes, annoying each other but flirting at the same time.

Naruto had to burst in this time, "ooooh" he did a little whistling

SLAM! Ino knocked Naruto across the head, he rolled backwards

"Jeez and I thought only Sakura did that" he cried

Kiba looked at Naruto sprawled on the ground and whispered to himself "_wow FAIL!"_

"Can we get on with my story now!" Shikamaru said, a bit annoyed by all the interruptions.

"Yup, now no more interruptions guys, lets listen to Shikamaru" Naruto said

"You guys ready?" Shikamaru said

Naruto screamed "OH YEAaAaAAH!" like the Kool-Aid Man on drugs!

_A.n. Are we playing duck duck goose? LOL! However, like I said, this is the last chapter for a while! _**Please review!****I'm serious! Do it! Clicky the review button!** :3**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_((A.N. FINALLY I post this! It's been over a year since I updated! So here you guys are! After months of saying 'I'll finish this next Halloween', I finally finish it! From here on, things WILL get stranger and maybe even scarier if you don't serial killers in bunny suits.))_

"Scary story! Scary story! Scary story!" Naruto chanted, banging his fists on his lap with the rhythm of his voice, "Scary story! Scary stor-"  
"DUDE!" Shikamaru barked, "we're waiting on YOU."  
"Oh." Naruto looked at his shoes and shut up.  
"Go on then." Kiba nodded, "We're ready to be 'scared'"  
"You better be ready, I'm not joking when I say I'll scare the living shit out of ya." Shikamaru's tone was unbelievably dark. This made the group uneasy.  
"Is this worth it?" Sakura asked.  
"YES." Shikamaru stated sharply.  
Naruto shivered and adjusted his fox ears. "nyeh, just tell the story."  
Shikamaru cleared his throat and sat up, "Alright. This is the legend of The Bunny Man."  
Kiba snorted in laughter, "Really?"  
Choji covered his ears, "He's not kidding. That's what they call him." He whimpered.  
Ino raised an eyebrow, "uhm, Choji? Are you alright?"  
"I hate this… I hate it!" Choji huffed, curling into a ball.  
Kiba scowled, "Already?"  
"I know this story, the Bunny Ma-"  
"Choji. I know more about this than you do. Let me go on." Shikamaru hushed the pudgy kid, "Now, I must say that this is all based on true events recorded by Konoha police."  
Then the lean boy truly began.  
" 18 years ago on October 25th around 9 PM near Hitoruku, Konoha, a bus carrying 13 mental patients from Konoha's mental hospital skidded and flipped off the road; crashing into the woods. Police were right on the scene to find 12 patients dead on the scene, laying on broken glass with wounds everywhere. One man had made it out alive so the police began to look for him. After 2 days, they assumed he died and stopped searching. But a few days later, people started finding the carcasses of _rabbits_ around this here clearing and apparently the mental patient was living in the woods and surviving off of the meat of the rabbits."

The entire group shuddered except Kiba.  
"Sounds fun." the fanged boy chuckled.  
"Ugh, Kiba." Ino scowled at him.  
Shikamaru continued,"That's pretty much the way it stayed until the morning after Halloween when some teenagers around our age were found completely gutted and hanging from the trees around us. Their blood was still warm and one of the boys had been decapitated."  
Sakura put a hand over her mouth and Naruto looked up and around frantically, "N-no way!" he gulped, "That's gross!"  
Shikamaru nodded, "Yep. That morning, the local authorities put out a manhunt for "the Bunny Man," as everyone started calling him and eventually, they caught up with him. He was wearing a blood soaked bunny costume and he carried a fireman's axe. And some people say he was missing part of his arm but I honestly think that's all a myth."  
"This whole thing is a myth! C'mon, dude!" Kiba yowled, "Y'all believe this bunny bullshit?"  
Ino, Sakura and Naruto looked at Kiba with wide eyes. Choji was trembling in a ball so he couldn't.  
"Bunny. Bullshit. Y'hear me?" Kiba repeated, "Did they put him in handcuffs and walk 'im into a cruiser like on cop shows?" he chuckled.  
Shikamaru shook his head side to side, "Ah, Kiba. I knew you'd do this…" he cleared his throat and went on, "Well, the cops were about to apprehend the Bunnyman, but he jumped in front of a train that was coming down the tracks and it carried him on the front for a while before Bunnyman fell on the tracks and was run over. Since then, it is said that the Bunnyman's spirit haunts his favorite clearing here and usually it becomes a solid on Halloween night. So basically, his spirit returns and physically walks up to teenagers on Halloween."  
"D-does he-" Naruto stammered, "Gut 'em?"  
"Well… do you guys remember Kohru Matakami?" Shikamaru asked.  
Ino jumped on the matter, "Y-yeah! I remember that news story… he was stabbed to death by his drunk Dad, right?"  
"Nope. They just want you to think he got beaten by his Dad." Shikamaru said, "He was really found gutted in this clearing; similar to how the kids were 18 years ago. The police vowed not to say it was the Bunnyman because they didn't want everybody to freak out over it like they'd done after 16 years of no talk of the Bunnyman."  
"So how do you know?" Kiba crossed his arms.  
"Asuma's really good friends with a retired police man who caught Bunnyman by the tracks…" Shikamaru replied, "He told Choji and I the story last month. And if you've guys have noticed, Choji can't bear to hear it again. Right Choji?"  
Choji lifted his head up from between his knees, "what?"  
"Bunnyman."  
"AAAH!" Choji covered his eyes and ears again, "We're not gonna look for him, are we?"  
Shikamaru rubbed his neck, "We could, but…"  
"NO. We CANT. We have precious LIVES." Naruto yelled.  
Kiba started to laugh, "Not you, Blondie!"  
"We're NOT going to find Bunnyman's spirit! We're leaving the clearing!" Naruto jumped up, Sakura did too.  
Kiba looked at Ino who was still sitting.  
"I want to hear the rest of the story." The blonde girl stated.

_((A.N. Yep. The Bunnyman IS a real story. The actual thing happened in Virginia. I DID change some dates, names and of course, locations to fit the whole Naruto thing. Blah blah blah, R & R. The next chapters will be pretty creepy... but still hilarious as usual!))_


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "There's MORE?"  
"Yep. Police know who Bunnyman is. Like his name and backstory and stuff." Shikamaru answered, "Since Bunnyman was the only mental patient that survived the crash, the mental hospital was able to identify the guys that were dead and the one name that wasn't deceased was Bunnyman. They know the Bunnyman was the guy gutting everyone because the reason he was in the asylum was because when he was 16 years old, on Easter Sunday, he slaughtered his family while dressed as the Easter bunny. Not only that, but he weaved Easter baskets with their entrails and put their heads in said baskets. They caught him trying to kill himself in the clearing and locked him up in a cell, unaware that his family had been murdered because they couldn't find the bodies. Bunnyman buried their skins in the woods. "  
"Uuughh." Sakura clenched her hand over her mouth, "Naruto, let's just go back to the house!"  
Kiba grabbed Naruto's pant leg and made him stay while he asked Shikamaru, "What was his name?"  
"Douglas J. Grifon." Shikamaru answered. "He was born in America, but shipped to Konoha after the whole Easter Sunday killing. Not sure why they locked him up over here but-"  
"Can we stay here? I want to see if he'll show up!" Kiba exclaimed,  
"NO."  
"NO.  
"NO."  
"NO."  
"Arf!"  
"Aren't you the one who said you didn't believe in him?" Shikamaru asked.  
"I really don't believe half those things you said at the beginning of the story about the bus flipping over " Kiba explained, "but I do believe that there's a spirit of a serial killer in a bunny suit roaming around and I kinda wanna see it if you say it's visible!"  
"But it gutted Kohru!" Ino gasped.  
"That's what Shikamaru wants you to think!" Kiba laughed, "C'mon, how could Bunnyman have gotten his weapon back? He's a spirit! They can't pick up things, can they?"  
"He goes completely solid for one night, Kiba." Shikamaru corrected him, "He basically regenerates on Halloween, goes out, then returns to being invisible the next morning. Most spirits do that y'know. Half those murderers on the Wanted lists can't be found because they are spirit that regenerated, murdered, then physically disappeared."  
"So let's catch Bunnyman before he goes away! What time is it?" Kiba asked.  
"It's only like, 10:30. He'll probably be around until midnight." Shikamaru replied.  
Naruto put his hands on his head and repeated, "NO! We're still not going after Bunnyman!"  
"I'm with Naruto on this one." Sakura said, "I don't care if he's a solid or not, I don't want to see him!"  
Ino then stood up, "Let's just go back to Naruto's place, alright?"  
Kiba bit his lip, "You guys are such pansies! What are you going to do at Naruto's house anyways?"  
"Uhm, party!? Helloo? I'm having more people over tonight!" Naruto shouted, he was REALLY riled up over nothing.  
"Shikamaru, are you going with them?" Kiba asked  
"I'm kinda thirsty from talking, so… yeah…" Shikamaru replied,  
"Fine, Akamaru and I will stay out here for a while. If I see Bunnyman, I'll kick his furry ass back to the train tracks. If I don't, then I'll catch up with y'all so I can laugh at you!"  
"Not a good idea, Kiba." Shikamaru warned.  
"HE'LL GUT YOU! HE'LL GUT YOU!" Naruto screamed, making the whole group jump at how loud he was, "Kiba, just walk back with us! We can do this bunny thing next year! If Bunnyman doesn't kill you, another Halloween spirit will! This clearing is probably INFESTED with murders! There's probably someone watching us RIGHT NOW!"  
"We're leaving." Ino demanded.  
"_You're_ leaving." Kiba corrected, "Akamaru and I are staying. End of story. Get the hell back to the house, guys. I'll prove to you that a spirit can't kill."  
"But Kiba-"  
"If you aint stayin' with me, then go back." Kiba scratched an 'X' in the ground with his foot, "I'll be right here in this clearing if you change your mind."  
Shikamaru crossed his arms, "Alright then, Kiba. It's your decision. We're off." he tapped Choji's shoulder and helped the big boy get on his feet.  
"We'll miss you, Kiba…" Choji pulled his Jason mask over his face, "You were a cool guy for most of your life…"  
"Wh- Choji! That's pathetic! I'm not gonna die!" Kiba barked I'm just gonna prove to you guys that I aint walking away from this haunted spot with my tail between my legs. I never get to do awesome spooky shit like this on Halloween because you guys always talk me out of it!"  
"There's nothing wrong with chickening out of being cut open with a fireman's axe." Naruto pouted.  
"It's his decision, you guys." Sakura spoke up.  
Shikamaru raised his voice over hers, "So the four of us will go back to the house. We'll see you later, Kiba." He slapped Naruto on the back, encouraging him to start moving.  
Ino was the last one to leave the clearing, she turned around to look at Kiba standing there with Akamaru by his side, "Just don't do anything stupid, Kiba. Don't leave this spot. I'd stay here with you if I wasn't freezing cold."  
"I can lend you my shirt, y'know…" Kiba said bashfully.  
Ino smirked, "You mean that tattered loin cloth on your chest? Only if we were stranded on an island!" then her face returned to a serious expression, "Kiba, I don't want them to leave me behind. You stay here. Right here. " the blonde then smirked again, "Take a picture of Bunnyman for me… if you really do find him." she reached into her pocket and pulled out her tiny little digital camera. "Break this and I'll slaughter you." she said before tossing the camera into Kiba's hands and then jogging out of the clearing.

((A.N. So Kiba's gonna be the 'bunny bait'. How 'brave' of him! This will be 'interesting' alright! I like to 'air quote' things...))


End file.
